


Turning Points #5 — Iron Man: Yes ~ Avengers: Not Recommended

by Idle_Hans



Series: Turning Points [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24905836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idle_Hans/pseuds/Idle_Hans
Series: Turning Points [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802143
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	Turning Points #5 — Iron Man: Yes ~ Avengers: Not Recommended

When Nick Fury and Natasha Romanoff dumped the SHIELD database online, they exposed not only everything there was to know about SHIELD, but also everything that SHIELD knew about anyone or anything else. Since, like every intelligence agency anywhere, SHIELD operated on the basis that the only way to know what you need to know is to know everything, a horrifyingly large amount of information that absolutely deserved to stay off the public record, didn't. 

Tony Stark spent two full weeks helping JARVIS develop algorithms on the fly to sort through the data dump and take down as much sensitive personal and personnel material unrelated to 'bad guys' as possible. And the whole time he was cursing both Fury and Romanoff for not giving him a heads-up. Even a few hours notice could have prevented countless people's lives being wrecked. 

When he eventually did have time to notice the other half of what had happened in Washington that day, Tony's expletive quotient doubled. Misappropriated technology or not, the Project Insight helicarriers depended on his repulsor engines to fly. Which meant he had guaranteed backdoor access to the flight systems and could have forced them back to their landing docks quite easily, no explosions and derring-do necessary.

But not Fury, Hill, Romanoff, nor Rogers had seen fit to involve him. They couldn't trust anyone, they said. In spite of the fact that he and everyone important to him was high up on the kill list, his fellow Avengers did not trust him even to act in his own self-interest. Or was that, the Avengers did not trust their consultant?

Okay. If that's how they wanted it. Tony could work that complete lack of involvement in the whole debacle.

The Avengers Initiative was a SHIELD project. SHIELD had fallen off a cliff, and all its projects with it. 

Iron Man would not be dragging anyone back up over the edge.


End file.
